


My Kitten

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domination, F/F, G!P, G!P Catra, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra tembló ante la mirada severa de la princesa del poder que la veía como presa fácil.





	My Kitten

She-Ra arrincono a la felina contra fría pared metálica y le dio un beso caluroso ante la sorpresa de la castaña que solo pudo cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. La princesa del poder sonrió internamente ante el deseo visible de la comandante. Descendió y beso el cuello moreno escuchando pequeños suspiros de placer y siguió así hasta que hizo que el cuerpo mas pequeño reaccionara mostrando un bulto dentro de los pantalones de la castaña, masajeo el bulto que no dejaba de crecer ante su tacto.

La castaña soltó un silbido por el calor de la situación y su miembro inferior deseaba salir de las constricciones de sus pantalones anhelando mas tacto y menos dolor.

She-Ra dejo de besar el cuello de la felina ignorando los quejidos.

―Mi dulce gatito… ―Susurro la rubia gigante en el oído de Catra― me deseas… ―bajo los pantalones rojos liberando la polla y soltó un gemido al ver que el miembro era los suficientemente grande y grueso para llenarla perfectamente― ¿Deseas a mamá? ―Pregunto dando un tirón juguetón al miembro que no dejaba de punzar en su tacto.

―Jo-joder Adora ―Fue interrumpida cuando la mano de la rubia se apretó en la garganta de la pequeña niña cortando la respiración. Catra intento decir algo pero no podía, trataba de respirar. Miró la mirada severa y enojada de la princesa del poder como si dijera algo que no debió.

El rostro de la mujer mas grande se acercó a la de ella peligrosamente con la irá marcada.

―No soy Adora… ―dijo bajamente y con voz grave― Soy She-Ra ¿entendido? ―pregunto.

Catra tembló ante el miedo y como pudo asintió. La princesa dejo de presionar la garganta y cayo de rodillas con un jadeo tratando de tomar todo el aire posible.

She-Ra sonrió con satisfacción su respuesta.

―Quédate de rodillas ―Ordeno con voz demandante que hizo que algo dentro de ella temblara por la emoción. Catra asintió con sus orejas aplanadas.

Desde esa posición la princesa del poder veía a la felina como algo diminuto por su gran altura. Se bajo su falda blanca junto con su pantaloncillo corto ante la mirada felina que empezó babear cuando vio el coño expuesto donde ya había humedad acumulada. La rubia agarro su espada y con su magia el objeto se volvió una correa dorada que se envolvió alrededor de la garganta morena.

―Lame ―Ordeno.

Catra asintió rápidamente y agarro los muslos lechosos depositando suaves besos en la piel de porcelana, su lengua áspera creo la emoción latente en el cuerpo de la rubia que esperaba que esa misma lengua estuviera dentro de ella. La felina aspiro el olor de la excitación y vio el coño hinchado y reluciente.

Con cuidado le dio una lamida rápida a toda la raja donde el cuerpo grande dio un espasmo. La castaña disfruto de la reacción y procedió a dar otro. Lamió y mordió ligeramente el clítoris hinchado de la rubia.

She-Ra soltó gemidos de placer agarrando la melena castaña con fuerza mirando hacia abajo derrumbándose lentamente de poco a poco al orgasmo ¿Quién creía que Adora podría disfrutar de su amiga de esa forma?

Catra agarro su miembro y bombeo con el puño mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo. Con sus colmillos raspaba ligeramente el sexo hinchado. She-Ra apretó su agarre en la correa incitando a que la comandante fuera mas profundo. La castaña enterró su lengua dentro de la rubia que dio un espasmo por la curiosa sensación placentera por la lengua de la felina.

―Sigue así, mi gatito ―Ordeno la rubia con satisfacción

Catra bombeo más rápido su puño a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero por alguna razón She-Ra no quería perder su tiempo y no quería desperdiciar su orgasmo en algo tan mundano como lo que estaba haciendo Catra con su coño.

―Detente ―ordeno la rubia sin embargo la castaña no la escucho que seguía lamiendo animosamente― ¡Que te detengas! ―Grito cuando la castaña no la escucho y dio un tirón hacía arriba con la correa obligando a que la felina se levantara rápidamente sino quería terminar estrangulada por el objeto.

She-Ra dejo la correa ―Date la vuelta ―Ordeno y la castaña la miro curiosamente con lo que estaba pidiendo― No te lo diré una vez más.

Catra se dio lentamente la vuelta sin saber de que esperar de la rubia mas grande, obviamente la tendría que escuchar ya que era obvio que alguien iba a terminar mal parada si cierta rubia con una espada gigante se enfadaba.

―Quítate lo que queda de ropa.

Catra escucho y lentamente se quito lo que quedaba de su ropa de la Horda.

She-Ra miro como poco a poco su enemiga se quitaba la ropa sin ninguna objeción como si estuviera amaestrada completamente, la rubia miro la cola peluda que estaba caída en el suelo. Sonrió con malicia cuando agarro de repente la cola dándole un estirón…

― ¡Ick! ―Chillo con sorpresa. La cola de la felina siempre ha sido curiosamente uno d sus mas grandes debilidades ya que era bastante frágil y sensible ante el tacto de alguien― ¡No hagas eso! ―Se quejo.

She-Ra no contesto y dio otro estirón, pero con mas fuerza haciendo que la castaña cayera de espaldas al suelo con un golpe en seco.

Catra se agarro la cabeza por el dolor y miro furiosamente a la princesa que se estaba riendo de su desgracia ― ¡ADORA!

La expresión divertida de la princesa se borro de inmediato al escuchar el nombre salir de los labios de la comandante y su expresión se puso severa, Catra trago saliva nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

―A-Ad ―Se dio una bofetada mentalmente ya que iba a pronunciar nuevamente el nombre que la princesa no quería escuchar― L-Lo siento, She-Ra.

― ¡Oh! Mi gatito malo ―dijo lentamente la rubia― insistes e insistes llamarme por mi nombre humano cuando claramente te he dicho que somos dos personas diferentes…ella siempre te puede disfrutar en la mayor parte del tiempo ¿pero yo? No me ves tan seguido para que la extrañes.

―She-Ra yo… ―intento decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando el pie desnudo de la rubia ejerció presión en su miembro contra su vientre.

―Me encargare de que no la extrañes.


End file.
